Trace
Trace is a cold, swift Bounty Hunter of the Kriken Empire, who searches for planets for his people to invade. He is one of the many Bounty Hunters who made their first appearance in Metroid Prime Hunters. Biography A feared Bounty Hunter and member of the Kriken, Trace is a powerful hunter. At a certain age Krikens are exiled by their clans and sent to distant planets as a rite of passage to find new planets for their empire to invade. Trace is currently taking his rite of passage and has become a Bounty Hunter to travel around the galaxy in search of planets. Trace sees the so called 'ultimate power' as his chance. If Trace succeeds in getting it, then he will be considered a hero among his people. Gameplay Trace, like all other Hunters in Prime Hunters, is encountered on any of the planets or space stations in the Tetra Galaxy, and like all other Hunters, if he defeats Samus in single player, one of her Octoliths will be taken by him and Samus will be forced to hunt him down for it. Trace's alternate form is the Triskelion, which compresses his body into a lower form, capable of using a deadly lunge to batter enemies with. As with his Affinity Weapon, he will turn invisible when stationary, although in his Alt-form Trace is almost completely invisible, as opposed to him still being slightly visible when in his Bipedal form. He is first encountered on Arcterra, engaging in a battle with fellow Hunter Noxus. Samus interrupts the battle, and can engage either enemy, although Trace is seemingly more concerned with sniping Noxus. Upon defeating Noxus, both disappear and are encountered later in the game. Trace's Affinity Weapon is the Imperialist, a long-range precision laser with optical zoom. When equipped, Trace is capable of turning invisible by holding still for a few seconds. This enhances his effectiveness when sniping. He travels between the Planets to claim Octoliths from Samus or wherever he can find them. Official data ''Metroid Prime Hunters'' manual "Trace is a Kriken, one of the most hated and feared races in the galaxy. His quest for the ultimate power consumes him, and his every thought is bent toward bringing supremacy to the Krikens and honor to himself." ''Nintendo Power'' March 2006 issue "The Kriken youth Trace is carrying out a rite of passage to search for worlds the greedy and evil race can invade. Using sophisticated Kriken technology, Trace can morph into a three-legged mechanism that can lunge at its enemies and become almost completely invisible." http://gonintendo.com/viewstory.php?id=640 Metroid.com "Trace is a Kriken, one of the most hated and feared races in the galaxy. Every Kriken, when he reaches a certain age, is exiled by its clan for a rite of passage. Trace is currently in exile, travelling the galaxy looking for planets to expand the Kriken Empire." Logbook entry Brawl Trophy "A bounty hunter and member of the Kriken Empire, which is despised for ruthless invasions of planets. He seeks the ultimate power in order to further empower his people and gain fame and strength for himself. Trace has stealth capabilities and can make himself invisible. His weapon is the Imperialist, a sniping laser." DS Metroid Prime: Hunters Appearances *''Metroid Prime Hunters'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Appears as a trophy)'' *''Metroid Prime Hunters Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' Trivia *Trace seems to share many similarities with Zim from Invader Zim - both come from planet-invading alien races that are feared and hated throughout the galaxy, both have alternative modes of transport that resemble spiders (The spider like limbs of Zim's PAK and Trace's Triskeleton form) and both of them have been exiled from their respective races in order to prove themselves by invading other planets. In addition, Kriken (Trace's race) and Irken (Zim's race) sound remarkably similar. *Trace (and all other Krikens) shares many features with the Alimbics, these being: an exo-skeleton, no fingers, a floating head, and one eye. *The Triskelion and an Ing look very much alike. *While in Triskelion form, Trace can fade further into invisibility than in Biped Form, this could be because of the compact structure of his Alt. It is, however, unknown why Trace can only turn invisible while holding the Imperalist, as he can turn invisible in Triskelion form whether he is holding the Imperalist or not. Gallery File:Trace statue metroid lg.jpg|First 4 Figures File:Tracefig02.jpg File:Triskelion.jpg|Triskelion File:Mph wptrace 1600.jpg File:Trace wp 1280.jpg File:20060330134020633.jpg File:20060330134020309.jpg File:MPH Hunters.jpg File:All hunters.jpg File:DavidSherret 2427 mini poster metroid.jpg File:Mph cover updated.jpg File:Tracemetroid.jpg File:Trace_trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' trophy description File:Hunter ships.png|Trace's ship can be seen when escaping the Oubliette, but not in detail. Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Trace Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Arcterra Category:Oubliette Category:Trophies Category:Extras